My Little Hetalia: Nightmares Are Tragic
by PurpleWrites
Summary: Tantibus, a horrible tyrant, has returned and it's up to the Axis and the Allies to stop him from cause terror to Equestria. Rating is subject to change.
1. Then They Were Legends

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia OR My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. They all belong to their respective owners  
**Rating**: K+ Will change when the violence comes in...  
**Characters**: Mane Six, Allies, and Axis

* * *

~**Then They Were Legends**~

Twilight Sparkle, a purple unicorn, stepped out of her bedroom and crawled into the garden. Twilight couldn't sleep, and she didn't know why. She had nightmares of a creature with goat antlers, lion paws, dragon wings, bat ears, eagle talons, and a scorpion tail. Along with the figure, was a name, _Tantibus_. She thought she would focus on something else for a while and head back to bead.

As she arrived at the garden, she walked slowly and glared at the statues of great ponies. At the very end though, she faced six statues she did not recognize.

"Having trouble sleeping, Twilight?" a voice came. Twilight jumped and looked behind her. There was Princess Celestia. She was a white alicorn with a flowing pastille rainbow mane and tail.

"Oh, I'm sorry to bother you princess." Twilight blushed. She turned back to the six statues. There was a moment of silence, then a burning came to mind.

"Princess, who are those alicorns? I haven't seen them in books."

"Those are the Ancient Six." She replied calmly

"Who were they?"

Celestia walked up to the nearest statue. It was of a tall, sturdy, alicorn with strange curls coming out of his short curly hair.

"This is Rome the Great," she said as she continued to the next one. The next one had a long flowing mane with a braid coming of the side. He was a stern looking alicorn.

"This is Germania the Brave," she moved on to the next

"This is Greecia the Wise," the alicorn was beautiful yet looked powerful in a way. She had flowing mane with a small ponytail tied to her side. Celestia made her way to the other side to the other remaining alicorns.

"This is Brittania the Magical," the alicorn was unlike the others. Her horn was longer, to prove she was great with magic.

"This is Gaul the Beautiful," the statue was indeed beautiful. The wavy mane and her eyes were enough to win a colt's heart.

"And last but not the least, Aiyana the Caring." Unlike the other alicorns, she had larger wings.

"I still don't understand who they are." Twilight said bluntly. Celestia gave her a kind smile. She sat beside her, and began telling the story…

~_**Magical Time Warp! WOOSH!**_~

_Long ago, there was a terrible tyrant that ruled over Equestria. All called him Tantibus, or Frighten Gale. He caused nightmares and got stronger from the cries and screams of the ponies. No one had the power to stop him, or so we thought. During those times of darkness, a magical power summoned six ponies from another universe. The six fought Tantibus, but he overpowered them. Thinking he had won, that he had defeated the six, they gathered enough power and became alicorns. They stopped Tantibus's rule and peace was restored in Equestria. But they hadn't got rid of him completely. All that was left of Tantibus was a ghostly essence. Fearing Tantibus might return, they six sealed their alicorn power into the statues for use in the future. After turning back into normal pegasi, unicorns, and earth ponies, the force that summoned the six sent them back to their universe. They say, when Tantibus _does_ return, the power of the _Ancient Six_, as they are called, will choose six special ponies to destroy him once again._

~_**BACK TO REALITY!**_~

There was a silence after Celestia finished her story.

"You know, they say Tantibus's essence is the same essence that possessed my sister and became Nightmare Moon." She told Twilight.

"Princess…?" Twilight turned to the alicorn

"Yes, Twilght?"

"I had a dream… about Tantibus,"

Celestia frowned. "What are you trying to say?"

"What if… what if he returns?"

Celestia gave her a kind smile. "If he returns, then somepony will come to save us, just like in the legend,"

Twilight stared back at the statues. She noticed something from the corner of her eye. She thought she was just tired and went back up to her room.

_She couldn't have seen Rome's statue wink at her, could she_?

* * *

**A/N:** SORRY! My has been everywhere lately. I tried writing the next chapters of my other fanfics, but stupid Writer's Block wont let me! This idea has been stuck in my head now.

**NOTE THIS STORY IS ON HOLD I'LL WORK ON IT WHEN I'M BORED AND CAN'T WRITE THE OTHER FANFICS**

I wanted to work on this at least after I updated all the other fanfics, but my mind is bursting with ideas and I couldn't help it. Tell me if you like it, I really appreciate it.

_**R&R!**  
_-Purple


	2. Then They Were Ponies

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia OR My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. They all belong to their respective owners  
**Rating**: T for language and future violence  
**Characters**: Mane Six, Allies, and Axis

* * *

~**Then They Were Ponies**~

"Hnng…"

A white unicorn with a short black mane and tail and brown emotionless eyes awoke in a field. On his flank was a big red dot. On each side of him, he recognized his friends, or what looked like his friends. To his right was a green stallion with a blonde mane and tail cut military-style. On his flank was a black iron cross. To his left was a light brown pegasus with a brown mane and tail with a weird curl sticking out of both the mane's and tail's side. On his flank was a plate of pasta with a white flag sticking out.

"Itary-chan, Germany-san," the white stallion shook his friends to try to get them to wake up.

"Hnng, it's too early for beer…" said the green stallion

"Ve~ but it's never too early for pasta!" said the other one lazily.

"Gomenasai," sighed the white stallion. He bent down towards the two and whispered something in their ears.

"Pasta is extinct?!" said the brown one, jumping in fright.

"No, not the Beer Wells!" said the other

The two looked up and saw their friend in front of them. The green stallion was red all over, embarrassed by his outburst.

"Ve~ Japan, you look weird!"

"You rook weird as werr, Itary-chan" replied Japan

"Vhat happened to us?" the green pony looked down at his hands… well, uh, hooves.

"Ve~ Germany, look, I have wings!" Italy did in fact have wings. He began flexing them, trying to get used to the feeling of wings.

"These wings are so weird," Italy said as he tried to fold is wings properly

"Japan, you have a horn on your head," Germany pointed out (**A/N**: Get it? Cause he _pointed_ it out, and horns have a _point_, hehe). Japan reached out to his forehead to feel the point of his horn.

"I guess I do," he said poking at his new horn.

"Let's search around, shall we? Maybe we can find somepony zhat can help us," Japan and Italy stared at Germany weirdly

"Vhat?"

"Um, Germany-san, you said 'somepony' instead of 'somebody'," Japan said. He had trouble saying 'somebody' for some odd reason

"I guess I did," Germany didn't notice the word come out of his mouth… er, muzzle? He felt as if he had been used to the word for ages.

The three stood up on all fours and made their way around the forest, looking for somepony to help them… I mean somebody! What is _wrong_ with me? Um, am I talking to myself? _Weird_…

…

Six ponies lay in a field. A unicorn with a soft green coat, unkempt short blonde mane, and strangely large eyebrows woke up. He took note of his new appearance, like his horn and body. On his flank was a miniature version of a magic circle, which was a circle with a star in it. He looked down at the remaining five ponies. The other ponies looked a lot like his friends. He stared at them, trying to figure out who they were by their appearance.

He stood by two identical pegasi. The one on the right had short, sandy blonde mane with a cowlick sticking rebelliously out in front. His tail had a cowlick coming out of it was well. His coat was a light chocolate. He wore glasses and on his flank was a hamburger. The one on the left had wavy, wheat blonde mane with a strange curl coming off the side. His coat was much like the one on the right's, but his was lighter, a peach-ish sort of color. His tail was wavy, like his hair, and it also had a curl coming out. He too wore glasses and on his flank was a red maple leaf.

"America and Canada," said the unicorn

He then walked over to a red pony. His mane was dark brown and had it in a ponytail. _Ironic_. His tail had a band tied to it almost to the end. The unicorn stopped and looked at the scar on the pony's back. He frowned a bit. On the pony's flank was a big star with four other stars to its right surrounding it in a semi-circle.

"China," he said, staring at the scar once again. He turned to the other pony

This pony had a dirty grey coat that was thick enough to protect it from fierce snow storms. His mane was short and ash white, as was his tail. The pony seemed bigger than the other ponies, which made him very intimidating. The unicorn turned to the pony's face. '_Even unconscious, he has that creepy smile of his_,' he thought as he gazed at the child like features of the pony, accompanied by an eerie smile. On his flank was a sunflower that stood out despite how dark the aura the pony had around him.

"Russia," said the unicorn. He turned to the last pony.

This pony was a unicorn as well. His coat was royal blue in color. His flowing golden mane and tail seemed to glow under the sun. He had a little beard growing under his chin. On his flank was a rose.

"And, the frog…" the unicorn groaned. The unicorn turned to see that one of the ponies was waking up. It was Canada.

"England… is that you?" Canada asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Is that… Alfie?! And China, Russia, papa, and you!" he panicked as he pointed to England

"Hey, calm down. I just realized this too." England replied calmly. America started to shift and woke up

"Dude, I think I'm still drunk 'cause I'm seeing things," he said calmly as he looked at Canada

"America, you git, have you been drinking again?" said England. Russia got up as well

"AH! I must be having a nightmare 'cause the commie bastard is here!" America shouted. England face-palmed… I mean, face-hoofed?

"Privet, become one with Mother Russia, da?" Russia said with a creepy smile.

"What's with all the ruckus, aru?" asked China got up as well

"Ah, Yao-Yao, become one with Mother Russia, da?" Russia smiled creepily at China

"Will you please keep it down, I'm trying to take a beauty nap," said France as he went back to sleep

_SMACK_!

"Ow! Angleterre, what was that for?!" Franced asked as he rubbed his head

"For being a git. As you can see, we have a problem here," he said as he showed France the personified-countries-turned-ponies.

"Mattie, look I have wings! You have them, too!" said America, flapping his wings, ready for flight

"What are you doing?" asked England

"Going for a test run!" America ran and flapped his wings as hard as he can. He took flight in mere seconds. He was a fast flyer, like he had been flying for ages

"WOOHOO!" he shouted as he zoomed and zigzagged through the air

"Angleterre, did you mess up with one of your spell again?" asked France

"No, I didn't. Actually, I don't know _why_ we're here." replied England. He thought about it for a while. How did they get here? Could someone else mess up with a magic spell? Like Norway or Romania? No, it couldn't be, they were all in a meeting and then…

"Wait, we were in a meeting weren't we?" asked England out loud.

"Yes we were, aru," replied China after breaking free from Russia's grasp

"Did we just disappear during the meeting?" asked/whispered Canada

"Huh, I guess we did…"

"WOOT! That was awesome! Mattie, try out your wings, they're awesome!" said America as he landed by his twin

"We have no time for dilly-dallying. We need to get to the bottom of this," said England

"We 'ave to find some sort of civilization around 'ere," continued France

"What a coincidence! While flying, I managed to spot a town not too far from here!" said America, puffing out his chest and glowing with pride

"Onward march!" he shouted as he made his way to the town he saw

"Hey, slow down!" shouted England

"Nuh uh, you hurry up!" shouted America as he trotted over to the town. Regretfully, the other five followed the energetic American.

…

From the sky, a smoky essence stared down at the six ponies that made their way to Ponyville. It gave a frown and flew away. The essence made its way to a dark castle south of Canterlot. The essence formed into a pony. It did not have a mane or a tail. It was a tall figure that was black as smoke. It stared into a cage that held a strange creature. It had a goat head and horn, along with a deer antler and pony mane. His body was long and snake-like. He had wings, one a bat wing and the other a pegasus wing. For arms, he had an eagle leg and lion paw. His hind legs were a dragon leg and a horse leg. Then his long slim body ended in a dragon's tail.

"So, how was your walk," he said sarcastically. The pony gave a frown.

"Equestria chose her warriors then, eh?" The pony merely turned from the cage

"Hey, I appreciate you letting me out of my stone prison, but I birds got to be free," he said as he materialized a bird cage out of thin air. As the cage door opened, a little bird flew out.

"Not yet, I'm not done with you." Said the pony in a low, dark voice

"Oh, now you talk. Why give me the cold shoulder for such a long time, bud?"

There was silence.

"Whatever," the creature leaned back at the prison wall.

The pony made its way to a glass orb. Inside the orb was some sort of mist. The mist swirled and showed the face of a chocolate pegasus, a curl sticking out of its brown hair.

"So this is Rome's grandson…" the pony said as he stared at the orb. His eyes narrowed as he felt anger rise deep down in his heart, if he had one. The mist swirled and showed the reunion of the ponified-countries. The smile they had on their faces left the pony with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"They will _perish_, then I will rule again,"

* * *

**A/N**: The narrator breaks the forth wall! Because in the MLP Universe, anything is possible! AS you can tell, I still have Writer's Block with the other fanfics...

And guess what! The FanFic Maker 9001 in my brain came up with another fanfic! Yay! The fanfic is a Hetalia and Percy Jackson crossover... I'll never get work done! *face desk*

**Please R&R**!

-Purple


	3. Then They Were Partying

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia OR My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. They all belong to their respective owners  
**Rating**: T for language and future violence  
**Characters**: Mane Six, Allies, and Axis

* * *

~**Then They Were Partying**~

"Woah…" After being reunited, the nine ponies made their way to the town America had seen while flying.

The houses were colorfully painted, along with the citizens that inhabited the area. Bouncing through the crowd, a pink pony caught sight of the nine ponies. Her mane and tail were a dark pink and were very curly. On her flank were three party balloons. The pony gasped and left as fast as Italy when he's scared. The nine raised the eyebrows.

"Is there something wrong with us?" asked England

"Nah, Pinkie Pie's always like that," said a new voice. The nine turned to see an orange pony with a long blonde mane and tail that was tied near the end. She had freckles and on her flank were three apples.

"What do you mean, 'always like that'?" asked America

"Oh, when somepony new comes to town, she likes to throw a surprise party for them. Don't tell her I told you," she replied with a wink "I'm Applejack by the way,"

"Ve~ I'm Ita-oof!" Italy was elbowed on the side by Germany, who was glaring at him. "I-I mean, I'm Feliciano!" he said instead

"Guten tag, I'm Ludwig" said Germany

"Bonjour~ I'm Francis," said France, winking at Applejack

"Konnichiwa, I'm Kiku" said Japan, bowing his head a bit

"Ni hao, I'm Yao" said China

"Privet, I'm Ivan. Become one with mother Russia, da?" said Russia, with his usual creepy smile, which sent chills down everyone's spine.

"Hi, I'm Matthew," said Canada shyly

"Hello, I'm Alfred, and I'm the hero!" said America, puffing his chest out

"And I'm Arthur," said England, sighing at the American

"Well, it's nice meetin' y'all, I better get goin'. Don't get into any trouble, ya hear?" said Applejack

"He's talking to you, Alfie," Canada told his twin jokingly

"What? The hero never gets into trouble!" replied America

"Yeah right,(aru)" said everyone. The nine continued on and explored the area.

…

Pinkie Pie zoomed to Twilight's library. She slammed the door open and inhaled as much as she can.

"THERE ARE NEW PONIES IN PONYVILLE!" she shouted. The library shook and some books fell off the shelves. Twilight was unfortunately hit by one of these books.

"What do you mean, Pinkie Pie?" she asked as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Nine ponies just came to Ponyville! I need to plan their party NOW!"

"Calm down, Pinkie. New ponies, huh?" Twilight managed to get Pinkie to quiet down. She remembered the story Celestia told her a few weeks ago, before Discord's statue disappeared. '_Maybe they… I need to tell Princess Celestia_,' she thought.

"Come on, Twilight! Let's get planning!" before Twilight could tell Spike, her dragon friend, to write a letter, Pinkie Pie pulled her out of the library.

…

"We are gathered here today to plan the most fabulous, sparkly, awesome, spectacular, fantastic party EVER!" Pinkie Pie shouted. She managed to get all her friends to help her plan the party. Everyone was there, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Twilight, and Applejack, all that was missing was…

"So sorry I'm late, I found new critters in my yard today and they were especially picky with what they wanted to eat," said a soft-spoken pony. She had light pink mane and tail and a light yellow coat. On her flank were three butterflies. Accompanying the pegasus was a flying mint bunny, a polar bear, a panda bear, and resting a top her hair was a yellow bird and a white bird, slightly bigger than the other.

"Where'd ya get 'em, Fluttershy?" asked Rainbow Dash. Her mane and tail were the colors of the rainbow. She had sky blue coat and on her flank was a cloud with a rainbow-colored lightning bolt coming out.

"I found them today, they must've fallen asleep in my garden," said Fluttershy.

"Hey, quit the chit-chat, we got a party to plan! Applejack, you'll be in charge of the food along with me. Rainbow and Rarity, I want this place looking party-rific in a few hours! Twilight and Fluttershy, you go around inviting ponies to the party. When I give the signal, you'll find the newcomers and bring 'em over! Got it? Dismissed!" shouted Pinkie Pie. When it came to parties, she was always serious.

Applejack and Pinkie started cooking and baking treats for the party. Rarity, a white unicorn with curled purple mane and tale and three gems on her flank (Geez, it seems this show is addicted to the number three,) started decorating the dance floor while Rainbow flew around and hung up the many streamers. Twilight and Fluttershy (mostly Twilight, Fluttershy was either too busy with her animals or no one would pay attention to her) got around and told ponies about the party. Soon enough, the party was ready in a few hours.

…

After touring the town, the nine ponies decided to rest a bit, they had been walking all day.

"Well, we toured around the town and the forest, but where will we sleep, aru?" asked China

"Zhe people seem nice enough to let us sleep in zheir houses for zhe night," replied Germany

Canada looked around, hoping Kumajirou, his pet polar bear, was alright. Who would feed him? Who would bathe him? Who would keep him company? Who would keep Canada company? His questions were answered as he spotted him, riding on the back of a cute pegasus. The pegasus had a light yellow coat and beautiful light pink mane and tale. On her back was a polar bear and a panda bear, flying behind her was a… flying mint bunny? And resting on her head was little yellow bird and a slightly bigger white bird. Without knowing, Canada got up and walked over to the pegasus.

"Uh…" he didn't know what to say. "H-hi, my name is Matthew, um…" he looked over the pegasus to spot his pet polar bear. "I believe you have my polar bear," he said.

"O-oh! Are you his owner? I'm sorry, I didn't know, I just found him in my garden and took him in. The poor thing looked lost," replied the pony in a soft voice. The two pegasi looked contently into each other's eyes. Teal met lavender. Both were entranced by each other.

'_He's so handsome. He must know a lot about this bear! I wonder if he knows anymore about nature…_' thought Fluttershy

'_Why can't I stop staring? She… she looks so beautiful, and guessing how Mr. Kumakichi isn't irritated, she must be good with animals…_' thought Canada

"Um, I'm Fluttershy by the way," the two looked away from each other, feeling really embarrassed.

"Minty?" England walked over to Canada and Fluttershy. The flying mint bunny that was floating by Fluttershy zoomed right for England.

"It really is you!" he said in delight

"I really missed you, Arthur! This nice pony took care of me and promised to help me find you!" Minty pointed to Fluttershy.

France was the next to walk over to Canada and Fluttershy.

"What is this, mon petite, are you flirting already? Ahh, mon petite is growing so fast!" France hugged Canada, tears flowing down his eyes. The sound of chirping is what separated them. France turned to the bird on Fluttershy's head.

"Gilbird, what are you doing 'ere?" said the Frenchman as the bird flew over and rested on France's head. Another bird flew over and rested on France's shoulder

"Pierre!" he shouted with delight as he cuddled with the white bird. China looked over France's shoulder and he too smiled in delight.

"Mao, you're here!" he shouted as he swooped the panda off Fluttershy's back. He hugged the panda and positioned it so that no one could see his scar.

"Fluttershy, there you are! Where did you go?" a purple unicorn came over. Her mane and tail were long and straight. It's color was a dark blue with streaks of pink and purple. On her flank was a pink star surrounded by five smaller white stars. She glared at the nine ponies in front of her.

"Oh, are you the newcomers?" she asked. They nodded.

"Cool, follow me," she said and trotted over to one of the buildings. The nine looked at each as if saying 'should we follow her?' Fluttershy happily followed her friend. Canada, his inner-French kicking in, followed Fluttershy. The other countries began following as well.

They entered the building to be surprised by ponies shouting "Welcome to Ponyville!" The nine were certainly surprised. A pink pony came up and announced something.

"Why don't you ponies come up and tells us who you are!" she said. The nine were shoved up the stage.

England was up first. "Hello, I'm Arthur Kirkland and I am certainly thankful for this wonderful party," he said calmly to the crowd. They applauded and then someone shouted: "What does your cutie mark mean?" It came from a little yellow pony with a red mane and tail tied up in a bow. She stood by two others her age.

"C-cutie mark?" he stammered.

"A cutie mark is the mark on your flank that displays your talents!" said the little filly. England turned and looked at his flank

"Oh! Well, I guess my cutie mark is like this because I'm good at magic," he said and left the stage. America quickly came up stage.

"Hi, I'm Alfred 'the hero' Jones and my cutie mark is a hamburger 'cause I love 'em!" he said enthusiastically as he stood on his hind legs, wing out stretched. He left the stage after the applauding toned down. Next up was France.

As he stood at the stage, he saw a beautiful mare. She had a beautiful white coat and purple mane and tail that bounced in curls. Not to mention her beautiful diamond eyes. France could feel his heart rate increase. She winked at the mare, the audience swooned, but that was meant for someone else.

"Bonjour, my name is Francis Bonnefoy, and my cutie mark is a rose for I come from the country of love," the audience swooned again, and France made his way down the stage to meet with Rarity.

The bubbly Italian got up to the stage. "Ve~ I'm Feliciano Vargas! My cutie mark is pasta because I make great pasta! Oh, and the white flag is because I like making them too!" he said as he began a white flag that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Guten tag. I am Ludwig Beilschmidt, and my cutie mark is the Grand Iron Cross, given to 1st class soldiers during war." Germany said and made his way down the stage.

"Privet, I am Ivan Braginsky. My cutie mark is a sunflower because I love them. Become one with mother Russia, da?" he smiled at the audience, who felt chills running down everyone's spines.

"Ni hao! I'm Yao Wang, and my cutie mark means 'unity'" China said and walked back down the steps.

"Konnichiwa, I'm Kiku Honda. Where I come from, it's nicknamed the 'land of the rising sun' which exprains my cutie mark," Japan gave a bow and headed back down the stage.

When it was Canada's turn, he shivered as he stood on the stage. It took a good five minutes until he started talking.

"H-hi, I'm Matthew W-Williams," he said as loud as he could. He couldn't stop trembling when everyone was staring at him. He looked in the crowd, and there he saw Fluttershy, who kindly smiled at him. Feeling less tensed and more relaxed, he continued on.

"My cutie mark is a maple leaf because I make great pancakes and maple syrup" And with that. The party commenced.

Italy was chatting away with Pinkie Pie, discussing about making 'pasta cupcakes' and Germany stood there, making sure Italy didn't get into trouble.

Japan, China, and Applejack were discussing food and how Applejack worked hard for money for the Apple Family. China could easily relate, being the 'older brother' to all Asian countries.

Canada and Fluttershy where talking about nature and the different animals that lived in the forest. While they were talking, Kuma and Angel bunny played with each other.

Rainbow Dash and America were debating over who was the fastest between the both of them. They headed outside and started doing tricks in the air to prove who's best. Needless to say, the both tied.

France was sweeping Rarity of her feet… er, hooves? They were talking about all things beautiful and fashionable, since France knew a lot about that.

England and Twilight were discussing magic. Both of them went outside so that Twilight could teach him spells he could use. He learned very quickly, but failed every now and then, which made RD and America laugh out loud since they were outside as well.

Russia creeped out all the ponies at the party, constantly asking of they would become one with him. Occasionally, he would walk over to his 'Yao-Yao' and bother him instead.

…

From the sky, the essence watched the ponies laugh in joy. He frowned, yet he knew this would be the best way to gain even more power to restore his body. He gladly swooped down from the sky and crashed their little party.

* * *

**A/N: **LONGEST CHAPTER I EVER TYPED! My fingers are twitching at the different keys on my keyboard... And with this chapter, you should know I still have writer's block

For those who haven't noticed, I have deleted my story "Missing Memories" D: I just couldn't figure out how to continue it although I tried my best. Don't worry, when I finally polish up the plot of the story, I will repost it again. I still kept the files to work on.

**R&R**!  
-Purple


End file.
